Hogwarts: A Future
by Nicole Christine Potter
Summary: The title says all...the trio after Hogwarts... their kids...their lives
1. Graduation

Hogwarts: A Future  
  
A/N: Hello people of the universe! I have decided to randomly write you this fanfic. Please read it & review! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot & the occasional character that you don't recognize from JKR's story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Congratulations, Hogwarts Class of 1998! I hope all of you have luck as you move on towards your next adventure in life, adulthood. I hope to see all of you soon!" Dumbledore announced with a sad note.  
  
Hermione Granger was one of the few that the old Headmaster actually would see in the near future, as she had taken on the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Yet another DADA teacher had came & gone in their 7th year, as with 5th & 6th.  
  
Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived, had yet again battled with Voldemort & defeated him, this time for good. He had actually gotten onto the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team, as their starting Seeker, so he had his future set up well, at least for now.  
  
Ron Weasley, having finally earned his way up his family totem pole by earning a high spot at the Ministry, was incredibly happy. While still at a lower rank than his father, he was far higher than Percy, much to the older Weasley's dismay.  
  
"So Ron, how about that party at Godrics Hollow? Can you come?" Harry asked.  
  
He had finally repaired the old, beaten down house, so that was where he would be living from then on, since the Dursley's house was out of the question. The house on Privet Drive had gone through quite the remodeling. Aunt Petunia claimed that they had to do all the remodeling because the house was simply out of style, but everyone knew that it was because Dudley had plowed through the front door during one of his driving tests. He still hadn't passed.  
  
"You bet I'll be there, mate," Ron replied. "I've just got to run by the Burrow to help out with that Ministry party my mum is setting up while Dad is at work."  
  
"All right then," Harry said. "How about you then Hermione? You coming?"  
  
"Of course Harry, wouldn't miss it for the world," Hermione said.  
  
Harry had most of the graduating Gryffindors plus several other students & teachers over to Godric's Hollow as an end-of-the-year/graduation celebration. The only people that hadn't been invited at all were the Slytherins, who Harry still didn't trust, in case one turned out to go as bad as Voldemort had gone.  
  
After shaking hands with Dumbledore, Harry & Hermione apparated to Godric's Hollow to set up & wait for Ron & the others to arrive.  
  
The beautiful old house looked grand on the top of the hill where it stood. It was an immaculately built 2-story house, with prim little gardens in the front that Hermione had insisted that Harry put in when they were drawing out the blueprints. The roof had recently been washed, & the black shingles glistened in the sun. The inside, like every other wizarding home, was much larger than it seemed on the outside. Every room was in either scarlet & gold decor, Gryffindor colors, or in orange & black, the Chudley Cannons colors. For the party though, they would temporarily charm each room to be decorated in the colors of a different Hogwarts house. After Harry had set up banners & the occasional balloon, he got Dobby & Winky to cook up some food for the guests. Rather than stay at Hogwarts, Dobby decided to come with Harry to serve him instead, & drag Winky along with him. Winky no longer complained, now that she had a proper master, so even Hermione was content with the house-elf food. Then, the guests began to arrive. 


	2. The party & the spells

uHOGWARTS: A FUTURE/u  
  
Chapter 2: The party & the spells  
  
One by one, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville, & the others trickled through the door. After 30 minutes, Dumbledore walked in confidently with McGonagall, Flitwick, &, to everyone's dismay, Snape.  
  
"Hullo Professors!" Harry said gleefully.  
  
"Oh, call me Albus, please, you are no longer at Hogwarts. I have some matters I need to discuss with you & Miss Granger afterwards, if you don't mind," Albus replied.  
  
"Don't mind at all Pro- I mean Albus," Harry felt strange calling the Headmaster by his first name.  
  
After everyone sat around & talked for a while, Harry called them all into the dining room for a special feast. The tables were covered with every food imaginable. Pork, beef, chicken, rice, vegetables, you name it & it was there. There were glasses of water & butterbeer all over the table also.  
  
"Attention everyone!" Harry called out, tapping his fork on his glass of water. "I'd like to propose a toast! For the professors!" he said, holding his glass of butterbeer towards the area where the professors sat.  
  
"For the professors!" everyone echoed.  
  
After plowing through all 4 courses, the graduates slowly stood up, making their way to the dance floor Harry had set up in one of the rooms. Soft music wafted through the air, luring even Snape to the floor. Slowly, Harry made his way over to where Hermione sat, patiently waiting.  
  
"May I?" he asked holding out a hand.  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied.  
  
The two waltzed around the floor gracefully, never bumping into anyone, but still in their own little world, gazing into each other's eyes. When the music stopped, Harry grasped Hermione's hand with one of his, while reaching into his pocket with his other. Everyone gasped when he pulled it out.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, will you marry me?" Harry asked, grinning widely, slipping the ring from inside his pocket onto her finger.  
  
Hermione smiled the biggest million-dollar smile anyone had ever seen. "Yes Harry," she said. "I will."  
  
Looking down at the ring on her finger, Hermione's heart jumped. It was a golden ring with a very large diamond in the center & a smaller diamond on each side of the larger one. It was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Three hours later, everyone began to slowly leave the party, until only Harry, Hermione, Albus, & McGonagall were left. Hermione had wanted to go to her house in order to start planning for the wedding right away, but Harry had said no, so that they could find out what Albus wanted to tell them.  
  
"What is it you wanted to tell us sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you remember in your 5th year when I told you that you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor & that Ms. Granger is the heir of Ravenclaw?" Albus asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you know that Voldemort was the heir to Slytherin, but now that he is gone, we thought that the Slytherin line was gone forever. But as it turns out, he had a daughter, Alicia. She is now the heir to Slytherin," Albus said.  
  
"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything? Harry asked curiously.  
  
"The four founders of Hogwarts originally placed the spell on Hogwarts that has kept it protected all these years. It has been 1000 years, & the spell needs to be replaced, & it takes all of the four heirs to be complete. We thought that Hogwarts would collapse, because we knew that Voldemort would never help us, & when you defeated him, even though we were incredibly thankful, we were also distraught because Hogwarts might not have survived. Now that we have found Miss Riddle though, the spell will be able to be performed. If you could please study this spell for your part of it," he said, brandishing a strip of parchment for each of them with an incantation to learn, "everyone would be very thankful. Oh, & congratulations on your engagement," he said on a lighter note.  
  
With that, Professors Dumbledore & McGonagall apparated with a small *pop*. "I'll see you later Harry!" Hermione said, kissing him lightly on the cheek then apparating back to her house.  
  
With a swish of his wand, Harry sent all the furniture back to its places, the rooms back to their original colors, & the party decorations into thin air. Jogging up the stairs to his bedroom, Harry smiled, knowing that sometime soon, Hermione would be living in the house with him. He got dressed as fast as he could, then hopped into his clean bed. With it being his first day to actually live in his own home & sleep in his own real bed, outside of Hogwarts, it was the best thing ever. The Dursleys never gave him his own bed, much less one this comfortable, much less even this clean.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up refreshed. He was about to wander downstairs to eat his cereal for breakfast, when he remembered the instructions for the spell that he had left on his dresser. He picked it up, then went down to eat. Studying the parchment, he ate his cereal slowly. He was supposed to tap any wall in the castle & say the incantation on the parchment. The spell looked simple enough to perform, but he decided to practice it anyways.  
  
Tapping the wall nearest to him he said, "Invicto magia, proteger el territorio de intrusiones."  
  
Suddenly, the wall glowed a reddish gold, then faded back to the regular color.  
  
"Oh, how bloody brilliant of me!" Harry said sarcastically to himself. "Godric must have used the spell on his own house to protect it, since it did use to be his. He must have, because the spell is only supposed to work on places that already had the spell placed on them! Now I placed the spell on my own house! I guess I'd better get everyone else to do theirs on it so that nothing goes wrong or anything."  
  
They had already planned to go to Hogwarts later that day so the spells could be renewed, so Harry guessed he would just ask them to come over & fix the stupid spell on his house.  
  
Later, he apparated to right outside of the school grounds, then walked up to the front entrance. Walking up the steps really brought back memories. After finding the stone gargoyle, he gave it the password, (Chocolate Frogs), & walked up the winding stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter," Albus said.  
  
Harry saw Hermione sitting in a giant blue armchair waiting, with a nervous 6th year boy on a fluffy yellow couch, & a girl Harry didn't recognize was lounging on a green recliner, but she must have been that Alicia person that Albus told him about. She had mysterious sapphire blue eyes with a twinkle of mischief, long black hair with red streaks flowing down her back, & was slim & tall. All of the four heirs instantly sat up when Harry walked in.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can get started," Albus said. "Miss Granger, you first."  
  
Hermione said her incantation, then went the Hufflepuff, & Alicia. Harry was last.  
  
"Invicto magia, proteger el territorio de intrusiones," Harry said quietly.  
  
Like at Godrics Hollow, the wall glowed reddish gold that faded slowly, then came back out along with blue, bronze, yellow, black, green, & silver, which faded back eventually as well.  
  
"Um, I have a rather strange question to ask of you all now that we are finished," Harry said, feeling really stupid.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Albus asked.  
  
"Well, when I was practicing the spell, I sort of accidentally performed it on my house, which used to be Godrics, so now I think all of you need to go do yours on it so that my house doesn't collapse on me," Harry explained.  
  
"Ah, yes," Albus said. "We can floo from here right now then. That is, if you all don't mind," he said, turning to the other 3.  
  
"Not at all," Hermione said.  
  
The Hufflepuff & Alicia nodded their heads.  
  
"Lets be off them!" Albus said.  
  
They all grabbed their floo powder, shouted out, "Godrics Hollow!", & jumped into the fire that was cracking merrily in the corner.  
  
After arriving back at Harry's house, everyone again said their incantations & left. Now, Godric's Hollow would be completely safe, as well as muggle-free. Not that Harry really minded, but it was a nice precaution anyways.  
  
Finally, it was time for Harry to begin his new job, Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. He apparated to the field where they were to practice, dressed in his Cannons practice robes, along with his new broom, the latest Firebolt 1000. When he got there, all the other players except for the keeper were there. Finally, he arrived too & practice began. 


	3. Arrangements

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers who have helped with the character making & the process of getting this thing started. Now onto the review answers, & then the story!  
  
Laurenlovepotter: thanks! I think I will.  
  
Hypernickivity: lol, luc, you couldn't tell it was H&H? Well then, I think you might have some problems there.& I will definitely try for longer chapters. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lil Miss Actor Girl: It is? Really? Wow, most of my ff's stink.  
  
Siren681: Thanks!  
  
Ljpottafreak: Oh my Kelsey, you need even more help than luc does.Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay now, since you are all finally here, we can get going. Today we will just be doing a simple scrimmage, starters verses the reserves. Everyone get out here onto the pitch, c'mon, c'mon. I'll be the referee. Let the game begin," the coach, Henry McDougall said to the 14 players.  
  
Harry jumped onto his Firebolt 1000 as quick as he could, then sped up to the top of the pitch. Searching the ground below for the tiny glint of gold that was the snitch, he looked around at his fellow players. Greg Markovitch, a Hufflepuff who had graduated from Hogwarts a year before Harry did, but was never on the House Team, was the reserve Seeker. Fred & George had also made it to the pros of Quidditch, & were playing as the Beaters once again. They had even opened their own joke shop for in their spare time. Two of the Chasers were older, possibly in their late thirties- maybe even their early forties. The remaining Chaser was Bulgarian. He, like Krum, was a very tall, burly character who didn't speak much. The Keeper must have come straight out of school like Harry, because he looked quite young. He was a very clearly French player, as he spoke with a heavy accent & was wearing a French beret.  
  
After a tiring hour of practice, just as the sun was beginning to set, the game ended & the players were allowed to go home. After apparating back to Godric's Hollow, Harry sat down on his couch to watch some television. He decided on the muggle DVD, Rat Race. He really needed a good laugh right about now, & that was the movie to do it. His favorite part was when Cuba Gooding, Jr. was on the bus full of I Love Lucy fanatics, but before he could even get to watch that part, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"What is someone doing here at 9:45 at night?" Harry wondered to himself, answering the door.  
  
"Ah, Potter. So we meet again," the man at the door said.  
  
"What?" Harry said. Then, he finally realized who it was. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story," Draco said.  
  
"Come in, come in. You can explain in here," Harry said, inviting his arch- rival inside.  
  
"Nice place. Anyway, I'm here to warn you. My father is getting really angry, trying to get all the old Death Eaters to kill you for killing Voldemort. Most of them are actually agreeing with him, saying they should come after you. All except Snape, who I convinced shouldn't kill you even though he still hates you for being James' son. It seems he was in love with your mother, Lily, & hated you for being her son, but not his," Draco said.  
  
"That would explain a lot," Harry said.  
  
"The other reason I'm here is to apologize. I think we got off to a bit of a bad start. Let's start over. I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said with a smile, shaking the extended hand. "So, how's life going for you?"  
  
"Oh, it's fine. I'm married now though! Just got back from our honeymoon last week," Draco said happily.  
  
"Wow! Never thought I'd see the day, a Malfoy married before a Potter. Just kidding, just kidding chap," Harry said to the menacing glare Draco gave him. "So, who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"Oh, her name is Stef Parker, or it was anyway," Draco said. "I've got the feeling that it won't be too long before you meet her."  
  
"Can't wait," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, I suppose I should get going before Father finds out I'm here. I'll see you later," Draco said, then apparated out.  
  
After finishing his movie, Harry went to bed for a very long, but peaceful, night of sleep.  
  
In the morning, Harry called up Hermione so they could decide the simpler factors of the wedding.  
  
"Well, I want a traditional muggle wedding, just with muggle clothes & such. That means that I would get to wear a fancy dress, & you can wear a tuxedo," Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Whatever you want," Harry said.  
  
"Who do you want for your best man & grooms men?" Hermione asked him. "I think I'll have Ginny as my maid of honor, & Cho and Lavender as my bridesmaids."  
  
"Ron will definitely be my best man, & I think I should have Neville & Seamus as my groomsmen," Harry answered.  
  
They continued planning, deciding on Sirius' daughter Adrienne for the flower girl, & Remus' son, Todd, for the ring bearer. The date was set for July 17th, exactly a month from that day. They figured that they should apparate to the Weasley's house to ask whether or not Ron & Ginny wanted to be the best man & maid of honor.  
  
"Sure!" Ginny & Ron said when they were asked.  
  
"Excellent!" Harry & Hermione exclaimed.  
  
The now engaged couple then went to Sirius' house to see if he wanted Adrienne to be their flower girl, then off to Remus to see whether or not Todd could be the ring bearer. They then called up the bridesmaids & groomsmen to see if they could come. All of them accepted their offers, so now all that was left was to find the perfect clothes for the wedding & send out the invitations.  
  
After getting Hermione to write up the invitations in a fancy calligraphy pen, Harry copied them with a simple spell & sent them out to several of their old friends, aquaintances, & unfortunately, the Dursleys. Harry totally dreaded the fact that his old guardians, if you could even call them that, were coming to his wedding, but Hermione insisted that no matter how much they hated each other, it was the only proper thing to do.  
  
The days went by slowly, Hermione eventually finding a beautiful wedding dress, well at least she said it was, she hadn't let Harry see it yet, Harry getting a very handsome tux, until finally, the day of the wedding arrived. 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ!!

Hey all! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put this story on hold for a bit. I'm trying to manage 2 others at the time, & it's getting a little hectic. I would really appreciate it if you would read them both though. The first one is Hermione's Story, which you can find by going to my author profile. The other one is called Do You Believe in Magic, on fictionpress.net, & I'm under the name DoYouBelieveInMagic. Thanks for all my reviewers! Do You Believe In Magic is also posted on my website, which is also on my author profile, although I prefer to use fictionpress.net because I can find out what you all think of it.  I'll also be gone from June 14-21, then I'll be gone however long it takes me to read the fifth book, which will probably take 3 days max, I read pretty fast, & I'll be gone from July 4-20. So I'll probably come back to writing this story either at the end of June or the end of July… Thanks again!! Bye!


End file.
